Immortal Souls
by partyperson25
Summary: Business in Port Charles after dark isn't what it seems to be... Sexy,Sultry,Shocking,Surprising and Scandalous are all words to describe this new series.Almost everyone is incorperated into this series(that's why there are no specific charaters listed).A can't miss series!*Sneek Peak*A sexy fanged Jason & a sneaky winged Claudia are just 2 people from the immortal Port Charles!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Immortal Souls**

**Author: Partyperson25**

**Summary: PLEASE READ! Yes this is an unrealisic outlook on Port Charles! The first chapter will sum up who's who and what's what. If you have no idea what these things are,down below will have the all relationships located,the reference for who's what,and the basic info on the series itself. And for your information I had to look up most of these to find out exactly what they are. Basically the real summary will be down below. This is a series and will be updated asap. You can check out my other series Life Without You and in the meantime soak up this info and get ready for what happens in the sexy,suprising,shocking,sultry,series of The Immortal Souls in Port Charles...**

* * *

**Quartermaine Family:**

Lila- Psionic Vampire

Edward-Romanian Vampire

Alan-Vampire (mixed)

Monica-Dhamphyr

Tracy-Vampire (mixed)

A.J- Romanian Vampire

Jason-Dhamphyr

Ned- Dhamphyr

Dillon- Dhamphyr

Emily-Water Lily

Brooke Lynn- Mixed; Siren and Dhamphyr

**Spencer/Jones/Scorpio Family:**

Luke- Ghost

Bobbie- Ghost

Lucky- Mixed;Ghost and Human

Lulu- Mixed;Ghost and Human

Carly- Mixed; Ghost and Mermaid

Maxie- Mermaid

Mac- Merman

Robin- Mixed; Arachne and cockatrice

Anna- Arachne

Robert- Cockatrice

**Cassadine/Davis Family:**

Helena- Black Witch

Nicholas- Warlock

Alexis- Witch

Sam- Mixed; Witch and Warewolf

Kristina- Mixed; Witch and Zombie

Molly- Mixed; Witch and Human

**Corinthos/Zacchara Family:**

Sonny- Zombie

Michael- Mixed; Merman and Vampire

Johnny- Mixed; Raven and human

Claudia- Mixed; Mermaid and Raven

Anthony- Raven

**Others:**

Lorenzo Alcazar- Zombie

Skye- Mixed;Warewolf and Human

Sage Alzazar- Mixed; Siren and Zombie

Damien Spinelli- Warewolf

Elizabeth Webber- Mermaid

* * *

**PLEASE READ! **

**Reference:**

**Psionic vampire- Instead of Blood for sucking,souls are the replacement. They are taken by being near the mouth and/or kissing. Don't die from crosses,garlic,or holy water.**

**Dhamphyr- Human and vampire offspring. (Sexy huh? A vampire Jason!)**

**Water Lily- Beautiful "creature" who lives in a lake or body of water and can tell when someone is about to die by having only one water lily in their body of water;In this case Emily is no"creature" and obviously doesn't live in a body of water. She wears more than one water-lily in her hair and knows when someone is about to die when they cross her path she should only have one water-lily in her hair. She is naturally drawn to water and as everyone else can transform to their unhuman state.**

**Mermaid- Seductive water creature who kills and hypnotyzes**

**Arachne- In this story,much like spiderman without the suit**

**Cockatrice- Snake which can turn victims to stone when they look into their eyes,when they are red. Very sleek,slim,fast and smart. Also applies to Arachne  
**

**Black witch- Can shapeshift and do any other evil,witchy thing. Cast spells,curses,you know the bad witch stuff. Does not die with water.**

**Warlock- Male witch**

**Raven- Messenger type creature. Can shapeshift into normal state and bird state (as can everyone else do with whatever they are) Evil,manipulative.**

**Siren- Much like a mermaid but instead of using all their looks they use their voices to sing. Causes ships to crash,hypnotize,and can kill by using their screeches.**

**Relationships with...**

**To be basic everything/one's relationship is the same as it was about 6 years ago,even though some people here are from before 6 years ago or after,they are the same as in the show and as i said before like 6 years ago. If you need specifics leave me a review.**

**Basic info...**

**-The year they are in is 2003**

**-Don't go overboard with what everyone is associated with. For example, Sonny-Zombie,he doesn't look like some brainless dead thing walking around and it's arms are falling off all over the place. Sonny looks like Sonny,but when he does transform,like everyone else and their association,in his case he has open wounds,has cannibalistic characteristics,ripped clothes,and doesn't die. Hence the story name Immortal Souls.**

**-Port Charles will be Port Charles**

**Biggies/Series spoilers...**

**-Tracy is pregnant (she still has her long hair,picture it that way)**

**-Sonny and the Quartermaines have huge ties**

**-The Zacchara's side with Sonny (at some point)**

**-EVERYONE IS SEXYY! (With the exception of people you hate,but you have to admit,everyone being immortal is hot)**

* * *

**PLEASE READ ONCE MORE! Get ready for The Immortals of Port Charles! Questions,Comments,Suggestions are more than appreciated! Thank-you! Review if you want this Series to be updated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Immortal Souls**

**Author:Partyperson25**

**Summary: This is my first chapter in this series! Comment,Suggest,Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

The air outside was damp,cold. Silence held over the town and all its surroundings. He hears the footsteps of his victims creeping toward him,the faint breathing,the steady thumping of the heart. His head sharply turns when he hears the footsteps come to a halt. They run,run away but can't seem to run away from the predicament they got themself into. He sinks his fangs into the neck of the unfortunate mortal. It seemed as if you could hear the scream miles away,not that it would bother anyone who truly resided in Port Charles. The blood dripped from his mouth and all color drained from the once live person,another easy target. In other words,nightly business. His phone rang and he answered with a,"Deed's done."

"That's what I expected to hear. The body?"

"Gone. No evidence."

"Good. Tomorrow, meet me at my office." Jason Morgan got up with his phone in hand. He stood up and looked around before speeding back off to his apartment. Jason unlocked the door and walked in. Samantha Mcall sat on their couch waiting for him as she did every night.

"So,how did it go?"

"Well. Easy actually."

"When hasn't it been easy for you?" She laughed. They were a forbidden love but not held apart by any lengths. Almost everyone in Port Charles knew the consequences and burdens for being with an enemy of one's kind. But it didn't bother them to sacrifice for one another. It also didn't pertain to them as much as it did to the Quartermaine family.

Edward and Lila Quartermaine may have been of the same kind,but for one it was against their own to create an immortal child. They did anyways,and two for that matter. Edward cut off as many as all ties to his immediate family of Romanian vampires,for the love of his own family. His offspring did follow in his footsteps of spousal choice. Tracy by rebellion and Alan by kind. The two were the strongest of their family because of the unlawful deed their parents had committed. Of course Lila,occasionally Edward,didn't consider their children a crime,but that is one of the many burdens the two carry on their shoulders. Alan had married Monica,a dhamphyr,years ago while Tracy married her husband Luke Spencer, three years ago. He had been married to a mortal before,as did she, and had children with those mortals. Luke lost his mortal wife sometime ago but eventually got over it and all the while still being able to see her in the afterlife; which he often did pop into life and afterlife being a ghost and all.

The point was there had been laws of the immortals broken before Jason and Sam,even before Lila and Edward. So it wasn't an unlikely thing for them to be together even though some couldn't tolerate broken rules of the immortals century after century and generation after generation. That's why there were enemies to be eliminated. And Jason was one of the immortals who were at the top of others "Get rid of" list. Luckily for him he had allies,resources and wasn't that easy to get rid of. He also had motivation and support. Sam was his rock,his everything,the feeling was mutual. Jason enjoyed being with Sam and she loved being with him,no matter what they were or who they came from.

Night easily turned to-day and the Quartermaine's were usually the one's to start the day out the most productively. Luke was the last to greet the family he married into.

"Morning all. How's my lovely wife doing?" Luke greeted Tracy with a kiss on the lips.

"We are doing fine this morning."

"Good. When are we going to let everyone else in on this?"

"When I'm ready."

"Whatever you say wife."

"Mom,I'm going to head over to Nicholas's."

"Ok Emily."

"Don't get yourself killed." Tracy called out as Emily walked out the door.

"Tracy." Monica warned.

"Monica,your fangs are showing."

"Good one wife." Luke laughed.

"I thought you were on a low-blood diet."

"So did I. You really should watch your soul intake,Tracy."

"Oh please Monica when was the last time you actually went out and killed for yourself. Alan,A.J,even I,sometimes bring you home your much needed blood. I'm surprised that you can actually fight for yourself." Monica rolled her eyes.

"You're just lucky that Skye isn't living here anymore. She would've brought some other werewolf here to tear you to shreds."

"Only me? She would've torn you apart as well as I and speaking of why didn't you get rid of her long before? Oh and another thing,Skye would've never beat me in a fight. I'm an immortal,don't you remember? Being mixed under these circumstances is rare,much less forbidden."

"We don't need a reminder."

"Well you just got one." The two crossed their legs and just rolled eyes at each other.

It was true though,Monica was very risking to have Emily be with Nicholas. This wasn't against rules but the Cassidine family was a very dangerous family to get involved with. And the fact that Emily was underpowered against them made matters more risky. Emily was a Water-lily,adopted by Alan and Monica,she had very gentle and soft features,she could be dangerous or vulnerable when she wanted. Her strength was water but other than that everything else she would've made her weakness. Emily had great willpower,which was also one of her many strengths.

Emily was incredibly unsafe to enter Cassidine territory. The most feared,powerful Cassidine of all was the black witch,Helena Cassidine.

* * *

**How was the first chapter? Leave me a review and let me know where this should go or if I should keep pushing? Comment,suggest,review,and keep enjoying!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Immortal Souls**

**Author:Partyperson25**

**Summary: Comment,Review,Suggest and Enjoy!**

* * *

"Put that there,yes. Now move this out the way,I want everything to be perfect for this gathering."

"Mrs. Cassidine, Emily Quartermaine is here to see ."

"Send her in." Helena Cassidine waved a finger and Emily entered the huge ballroom.

"Hello Emily. Are you coming to tonight's party?"

"Yes,I just came to ask Nicholas if he wanted me to arrive earlier to the party."

"That's not necessary. You can go now." Helena hated that Nicholas was with Emily,let alone a Quartermaine.

"Ok would you tell him that I stopped by."

"Of course." Emily left the room. "Not." Nicholas came down the grand staircase.

"Hello grandmother. Arranging for tonight I see."

"Yes my dear,as you know tonight is a big night for The Immortals of Port Charles. That means the Cassidines,and if tonight doesn't go as planed only who knows what could happen."

"Please try to keep yourself under control when everyone arrives. You know how they are."

"Of course my dear. I know exactly what everyone is capable of."

"I sure hope so." And with that Nicholas Cassidine walked out the ballroom.

Back at Sam and Jason's,they too were preparing for the big night.

"Jason,you know we have to go to Spoon Island tonight. We can't afford to miss it."

"I know. We have to be ready,we don't know what could happen. A lot of The Immortals have trouble keeping their forces and powers under control."

"Jason,don't worry."

"I just want you to be prepared,and stay away from any vampires,that includes me."

"We've went over this before. I how to deal with tonight,it's not like it's never happened before." There was a knock at the door. "One second."

"Spinelli."

"Greetings,you are going to the Cassidine witches tonight,right?"

"Yeah,are you going with anyone?"

"No,that's what I came to ask. Would you mind if I tagged along?"

"No,not at all. Umm,you do remember how to deal with tonight?"

"Yes,although,it's hard for me to restrain myself from the others."

"We'll work on that later."

"Thank-you. I guess I'll see you guys tonight."

"I guess so."

"Farewell."

"Bye Spinelli." Sam shut the door behind her.

"Spinelli is coming with us to Spoon Island."

"That's fine."

"I'm going to get ready for tonight,even though it's a little early."

"Go ahead." Jason didn't expect another knock at the door. When he opened the door he revealed Elizabeth standing in front of his door.

"Hey. I came over to ask if you were going tonight."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because a lot of business goes on tonight and you don't always show up."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Make sure you stay away from Claudia,Sage,and Brooke Lynn. They can cause a lot of damage."

"Thank-you. Ok so I better be going,see you tonight."

"See you." Jason closed the door. He always assured Elizabeth of the collateral damage anyone of her kind,or others,can cause. Claudia was her biggest competition,I mean,Claudia doesn't have anything against Elizabeth. She's just stronger,she goes in for the kill and pounces. It was in the Zacchara gene,she couldn't help it. She was also a mixed,raven and mermaid,odd but at her very advantage.

"Claudia!" Anthony Zacchara called for his daughter.

"What?"

"Tonight is the night."

"Yeah the night of control. That's basically the point of these things."

"You better watch out. Tonight we gather on the witches islands. You don't know what kind of spells and curses they could put on us. And we don't need that,we have business to take care of."

"Then you better groom your wings. Take off when you're ready."

"I could say the same for you and John. I suggest you stay away from everyone else in the crowd."

"Sure thing." Claudia sighed. She really wasn't interested in business or staying away from all the wrong people. She really just felt like flying away,tonight would be stressful.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was short! It's just I had to work on a project for the last 5 hours and I wanted to give you guys something. I promise next chapter you'll love! You know what to do! Suggest,Comment,Review and Demand more!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:Immortal Souls**

**Author:Partyperson25**

**Summary:Comment,Review,Suggest and Enjoy!**

* * *

Night fell upon Port Charles and all the Immortals had already gathered on Spoon Island. They all conversed,ate and waited for the hostess to come down to greet them. Helena Cassidine stood at the top of the grand staircase and looked down onto her guests. She slowly walked down the stairs and quieted her guests by speaking.

"Hello and thank-you all for coming to my home for this very special occasion. Even if it is a routine thing not everyone bothers to show up. Now as you all know,tonight is as important a night as any other for us Immortals. We regenerate our powers,that is the base of it all. Yes it's more complicated than that but you get the gist of tonight." Helena took a short pause. "I needed to state something,that is the main reason I brought you all here today. Our ancestors have built what we are today and created what the Immortals are now. And most paid consequences for others actions. For example," Helena looked up from her hands,"breaking ancient spousal rules." She specifically stared at Edward and his family.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Edward was enraged. He hated the fact that his marriage was still,and always would be held over his head.

"You know exactly what it means. And you all know exactly where I'm going!" Helena grew out of her calm voice and started to yell. She did not want to take this subject lightly. "We represent the Immortals and if we cannot follow what was expected of us how does that reflect on all the rest of us? I will not stand to watch my family name turn to shame because of such deeds! People like you and Lila were what they wouldn't want!"

"Do not,mention my wife or anything that has to do with our marriage!"

"She was the one that chose to marry you,am I right? Who remembers what the book said? When two Immortal vampires create a child,it is no longer Immortal. It is Eternal."

"Recall." The audience simultaneously spoke.

"And you have two full-grown,eternal children who also have children of their own. Now how do you suppose we fix that?" Tracy decided to speak up.

"You know that there are more Immortals who have broken rules constantly. We aren't the only Immortals who create problems for others! This is an inevitable situation,there is nothing that we need to do about this."

"But we are the origin of The Immortals. Port Charles represents them as a whole and as a whole it's required to follow all ancestral rules. And to do that we need to get rid of all those who are illegal,starting with the Quartermaine's." Helena pointed a finger in their direction. They hissed at her. Tracy pushed herself from the back of the small group and sped towards Helena. But even vampire speed didn't compare to Helena's black magic. Before Tracy could sink her teeth into Helena,she forcefully pushed Tracy down and seemed to drain her of power."Ah,ah,ah. Now why would you think to do such a thing? After all,we wouldn't want to cause any problems for you,or the baby." Helena smiled. The Quartermaine's stared at Helena and Tracy shocked.

"Baby?" Alan questioned.

"You didn't tell your family? You are giving off a strong feeling of another being in your presence. Don't you vampires know this kind of thing?"

"Shut the Hell up!" A.J snapped. Helena looked on towards the crowd.

"Is this the kind of example we want? Is this the representation that we need for our people? Well?" What everyone didn't realize was that Helena set them up. She waited till it was near midnight,when everyone's powers were uncontrollable and regenerated to their full potential. The huge window in the ballroom revealed the moon which full and shone brightly. The vintage grandfather clock struck twelve. "It's time."

"You never gave us the time to prepare!" Robert announced.

"Do you know how much chaos and damage this can cause?! This is psychotic!" Jason yelled. "You know this is a corruption in the line of Immortals!"

"You all needed to be taught a lesson!" She gripped tighter on the hold she had on Tracy. Howls and screeches echoed throughout the castle. There really was a horrific chaos that erupted in the ballroom.

Sam was one who lost control over her powers and was also fed up with Helena's doings. Instinctively,she jolted in her direction and pounced. A gunshot silenced the ongoing confusion. Helena pushed a panting Sam onto her side with a gun in her hand.

"This declares war."

* * *

**Sorry if this took so long to update :/ and if it's not the most enjoyable chapter and if it's short. I apologize. I promise next chapter you'll love! You know what to do! Suggest,Comment,Review and Demand more!**


End file.
